The present invention relates to a method for cutting imaging sheets of the type described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,440,846 and 4,399,209 to The Mead Corporation. More particularly, it relates to a method for cutting imaging sheets wherein the microcapsules contain photo-hardenable compositions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,440,846 and 4,399,209 describe an imaging system wherein a photosensitive layer comprising microcapsules containing a photosensentive composition in the internal phase is image-wise exposed to actinic radiation and subjected to a uniform rupturing force whereupon the microcapsules rupture and image-wise release the internal phase. The imaging system is particularly advantageous because it is a totally dry system and does not rely upon the application of wet development processing solutions to produce the image. An image-forming chromogenic material, such as a substantially colorless color former, is typically associated with the microcapsules. When the microcapsules rupture, the color former image-wise reacts with a developer material and produces a color image.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,209 describes a transfer imaging system wherein the developer material is provided on a separate support which is assembled with the imaging sheet following exposure. When the microcapsules are ruptured, the image-forming agents in the microcapsules are transferred to the developer sheet where the image is formed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,846 describes a self-contained imaging sheet wherein the developer is in a contiguous layer on the same surface of the sheet as the photosensitive microcapsules.